


Project Our Dreams

by Fireysprinkles



Series: The “Project Our Dreams” Universe [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), プロジェクトセカイ カラフルステージ！| Project SEKAI COLORFUL STAGE! (Video Game)
Genre: It’s gonna be wacky yall, More tags and ships will be added as I go, The ships won’t be a main focus but they’re there, ongoing work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireysprinkles/pseuds/Fireysprinkles
Summary: An off-hand comment leads Kokoro Tsurumaki to seek out people to help Hello Happy World make the world smile. However, she’s about to get everyone in Girls Band Party involved as well as the other musicians from Kamiyama High and Miyamasuzaka Girls Academy.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran, Hanasato Minori/Kiritani Haruka, Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Hikawa Hina/Maruyama Aya, Hinomori Shizuku/Momoi Airi, Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi, Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina, Kamishiro Rui/Tenma Tsukasa, Kitazawa Hagumi/Tsurumaki Kokoro, Kusanagi Nene/Ootori Emu, Matsubara Kanon/Okusawa Misaki, Mochizuki Honami/Hinomori Shiho, Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato, Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Ako, Tenma Saki/Hoshino Ichika, Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari, Ushigome Rimi/Hanazono Tae/Yamabuki Saaya, Wakamiya Eve/Yamato Maya
Series: The “Project Our Dreams” Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181723
Comments: 15
Kudos: 26





	1. Teaming Up

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be a loooong project. I’m gonna do this thing when I have the time and I want to. I hope y’all enjoy.
> 
> Also if I mischaracterize a character from Project Sekai PLEASE inform me in the comments of how I can edit it. It’s hard to completely understand them when I don’t speak the language. Thank you!

It was a normal day. Well, as normal as a day could be when you're in Hello Happy World. Misaki was in a strangely good mood. She had no reason to be so pleased. And yet, she was. Maybe it was because she was on break from school. Or maybe it was because she went out with Kanon the day prior. Either way, Misaki was happy. 

She sauntered into the extravagant parlor of the Tsurumaki household expecting the usual antics. However, what she was about to see wasn’t the usual. Four other people besides the members of HWW sat at the big table in the middle of the parlor. She was about to freak out when she remembered a conversation the band had yesterday.

~~~

Kokoro was deep in thought, a strange occurrence for her. “Hmm…do you think that there’s anyone out there that shares the same goal as us?” 

Kaoru quickly responded to the heiress. “A fair question to ask my dear Kokoro. With all the millions of people living in the world, there is bound to be at least one who wishes to spread smiles.”

Hagumi chimed in soon after “Yeah yeah! There’s gotta be! Why are ya thinking so hard about that Kokoron?” 

“Well, I was thinking that if we teamed up with other people we could make the world smile even more!”

Hagumi and Kaoru nodded heads at Kokoro’s conclusion. 

“Nah, there can’t possibly be another person in the universe that shares the same crazy goal as you, Kokoro.” Misaki was pretty sure on that one. Who in their right minds would be on Kokoro’s wavelength?

~~~

And yet there was. Four people with the same idea. Plus one robot. Wait, a robot?! Misaki had so many questions for the group of multicolored high schoolers. 

“Hey, who are you people? I don’t mean to be rude but, I’ve never seen you around before. And what’s with _that?_ ”

Misaki pointed at the life-sized hunk of metal in the exact image of a girl among the group

A boy with purple hair besides two strokes of blue answered her on the robot question. “Oh you’re curious about my magnificent creation? I’d be glad to tell you of how it works.” 

“Uhhh that’s not exactly what I was asking.”

“MISAKI! I found a group of performers who want to make the world smile too,” Kokoro shouted in her direction

“I don’t know where Kokoron found ‘em, but they're super cool! Emu was just telling me about the stage they perform on!” 

Hagumi clearly seemed ecstatic to meet new people. Misaki couldn’t exactly say that she was. She thought that she could have a normal day. It looked like the girl who the robot resembled felt the same way.

“Why are we even here? We had practice if you all don’t remember.”

A blonde boy with orange highlights spoke up, looking just as confused, “I wish I knew the answer myself. How’d we end up here?” 

Misaki thought it was a good idea to get introductions out of the way before she forgot.

“I don’t really know much about that but, we should at least introduce ourselves. I’m Misaki Okusawa, I don’t know if there’s more to say than that. What about you?”

“Ah right, we barely got through intros when you got here. I’m Tsukasa Tenma! The world’s greatest star! Pleased to make your acquaintance!” 

As the boy was striking a pose, Misaki could only think of one thing. He’s like Kaoru but more to the point. Oh boy…

“Theatrics to rival my own, how fleeting,” Kaoru mused

“Emu Otori! Konnichiwandahoi!!!”

What does that even mean?! 

“Rui Kamishiro. It’s nice to meet you all. It’s clear that you are certainly interesting people.”

Okay he seems normal. I think…

“Uhhh… Nene… Kusanagi”

Oh she seems like a mood

Kokoro got right to the point after the brief introductions.

“OKAY! I’ve asked the suits to bring you here for one thing. I want you all of WonderlandxShowtime to join us to spread smiles! That’s been Hello Happy World’s goal right from the start, and since you share that goal I wanna have a collab with you guys!” 

Kokoro continued to speak. Misaki probably should’ve listened, but she didn’t. She could only think about something she just noticed. 

“Sorry to interrupt, Kokoro, but where’s Kanon?”

“Oh now that you mention it, she isn’t here is she?” 

“FUEEEEEEEE!” 

Kanon’s classic whine echoed through the manor. 

Hagumi stated the obvious, “Oh that sounds like her!”

Emu loudly started spouting questions, “Hmm?! Is everything okay? Who’s Kanon?”

The clumsy drummer of HWW came bursting through the parlor doors

“MISAKI-CHAN! Michelle is…!”

Kanon realized the group of new people standing before her looking curious and concerned. Her face quickly turned crimson.

“Huh?! Who are you? Nobody told me of people visiting. I’m sorry I yelled!”

Tsukasa responded awkwardly, “I-it’s fine. What exactly is happening though?” 

“I don’t think that you would understand but, Michelle started moving on her own!”

Everyone in the room looked perplexed. Of course for different reasons.The three dummies had some questions.

“Kanon, whatever do you mean? Michelle always moves on her own. Are you suggesting someone pilots her? You must be mad.”

“Kano-chan-senpai, are you not feeling well? Your thinking is all over the place.”

“Are you and Michelle playing a game? I wanna join in!”

This was bad. The whole “Michelle is Michelle” thing was happening in front of people who don’t even know who the hell Michelle is.

*CRASH*

“I’ll be back in a second,” Misaki told them

Misaki ran out into the hall to see Michelle being tossed by drones. What the hell was going on?! The scene playing out in front of her was so absurd it felt like it belonged in a cartoon. Misaki raced over to Michelle’s empty body and tried her best to get the drones away from the pink bear. 

Meanwhile in the parlor, Kanon spoke. “Kokoro, Hagumi, and Kaoru stay here. People I’ve never met before, come with me please!”

“...why?” 

Kanon wasn’t expecting a rebuttal. It was from Nene. Of course Kanon should’ve expected it but, her mind was so panicked she didn’t think about it. 

“B-because it’s important! I need help!”

“Can’t you just get these three weirdos to help you?” 

“N-n-no! I can’t! Uhhh Michelle said they shouldn’t!”

Rui spoke to Nene, “Nene, just go along with what this girl says. She’s obviously troubled.”

“Yeah, what Rui said! Cmon Nene-chan, let’s go,” Emu said as she went and held Nene’s hand

“...fine. This is so weird…”

“It may be strange, sure, but a star cannot leave a damsel in distress!”

Rui couldn’t help but poke a bit of fun at Tsukasa for the cheesy line. “Ah how sweet of you Tsukasa-kun~”

“Wha-! H-hey don’t tease me!”

The five high schoolers ran down the hall to see Misaki struggling to fight off a mob of drones. 

“Where the heck did these even come from?! And who’s controlling them?! This doesn’t make any damn sense!”

“Rui.”

Kanon looked over to see Nene and Tsukasa looking at Rui. They were shooting daggers in his direction and yet, he kept on that same smug expression he always had on.

“I know what you two are thinking but, I swear that I have nothing to do with this.”

Tsukasa snapped at him, “We’re just supposed to believe that? You’re the robot guy!”

“That may be true. However, I haven’t touched a single one of my mechanical marvels all day. The only one who has is Nene. She brought Nenerobo here after all.”

“Don’t put the blame on me.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not. There must be a third party doing this.”

Kanon and Misaki were having a hard time juggling the conversation and the problem at hand. Misaki tried to pry off the drones from Michelle’s body without getting her torn up in the process. Kanon helplessly squeaked “fuee” as she watched on.

Nene was next to speak. “Hold up one sec, I’m going to get Nenerobo.”

“You have a plan Nene-chan? Great!”

“You don’t have to cheer me on, Emu. But...thanks.”

A minute passed before Nene returned, lying in the hands of her robot self. Kanon was certainly shocked by the sight, but then again, she had seen stranger.

“H-huh? What are you planning to do with that?”

“Just watch and learn. Nenerobo go.”

It was like a mecha battle. The stocky robot grabbed each drone and gave it a shock of electricity to short-circuit them. Misaki was between being grateful for the help and terrified. Soon all of the drones lay on the ground.

“T-thanks for the help,” Misaki managed to squeeze out of her lungs.

“It’s nothing really. You should thank Rui for adding that electricity as a self-defense measure.”

At least now she knew not to mess with Nene. 

“Ah crap, the three dummies are probably worried sick about Michelle. Ugh… I don’t wanna do this whole shtick… not now.”

Misaki always found it embarrassing to pretend to be Michelle and now there were strangers watching her do it. God, why couldn’t this happen any other day?

“Is Michelle that funny bear mascot?” 

Emu had a mind almost identical to Kokoro but she did just see Michelle as a mascot. That was a relief.

“Yeah. I got a job that had me passing out flyers while wearing this thing. Kokoro found me when she was looking out for members for the band. One thing led to another and here I am. Except those three in the parlor think that Michelle and I are different people. It’s a pain.”

Misaki donned the bear suit while trying her best to explain everything. She wasn’t expecting the four to understand but it made things easier that they did. 

“I’ve gotten pretty used to being Michelle on stage. As long as people are happy to see her I might as well go along with it.”

“Is it hard to… not be inside that mascot when you’re on stage?”

Misaki expected questions but not ones like that. She turned back to face Nene who was looking at her expectantly. 

“Well I think I’d be fine without Michelle but, I guess it helps knowing that people aren’t staring directly at you. Plus I’ve become so used to it that I don’t really want that to change.”

“I see…”

It seemed that Nene felt something similar to Misaki. It was nice knowing she wasn’t alone in that. 

“Alright, let’s head back. You okay Kanon? You haven’t been talking.”

“Yeah I’m fine. I’m just wondering who would do this.”

“I’m sure we’ll figure it out.”

When the six of them arrived back at the parlor they saw three ladies in suits and sunglasses talking to Kokoro.

“Kokoro-sama, you mustn’t worry about Michelle. You see-“

“Michelle! You’re okay! I was worried!”

Kokoro tackled the pink bear to the ground with a hug

“Kokoro let me go! I-I’m still a little frazzled from what happened out there.”

Kokoro got up and helped Michelle off the ground.

“Sorry! Oh, the Suits stopped by! They told me you were ambushed by drones.”

“How did they know? You’re telling me you just watched and didn’t help?”

“Ah Oku- I mean Michelle-sama, that was a planned attack. We hoped that it would give you a chance to bond with your new allies in the smile spreading forces. We apologize.”

“Wait wait wait, you guys were behind this?” 

“Yes.”

“See, I told you it wasn’t me,” Rui told his peers.

Misaki couldn’t take much more excitement. “Ugh I’ve got a big headache… can we figure out whatever it is we need tomorrow? I need rest.”

Kaoru and Hagumi were quick to agree.

“A splendid idea Michelle. I have a meeting with my dear Chisato later and I wouldn’t want to be late.”

“I think I have to run the store for a bit too.”

Kokoro seemed a bit disappointed though.

“Awww I was hoping we could get a little more done. It’s okay though! You all have things you need to do so it’s best we stop for today!”

Kanon figured she should ask if it was okay for the others as well. “That’s alright with you guys? I don’t want you all to think this meeting was for nothing. I might not exactly know what’s going on but, I think it’s important that you all feel fulfilled.”

“It’s a long train ride from here to where we live so it would be good to leave before it gets too late. I wouldn’t want Saki worrying about where I am.”

The members of WonderlandxShowtime left the mansion leaving Kanon and Misaki with a lot of worries and questions. 

“Misaki-chan I didn’t really get to introduce myself. I don’t even know their names.”

“From what I gathered they’re a group called WonderlandxShowtime. I’m not really sure what they do though. They’re all pretty color-coded so the blonde one is Tsukasa, pink is Emu, purple is Rui, and green is Nene. I guess we’ll learn more about them tomorrow.”

“Yeah, they seemed like nice people.”

“Emumu and Kokoro are really similar. Tsu-kun is kinda like Kaoru and Misaki, Rui-nee is like Kaoru too, and Nene-chan is also like Misaki and a little like Kanon.”

Hagumi seemed to be trying to link the groups together. It was true that there were a couple similarities among the group, but nothing too big. Except for maybe the Emu and Kokoro link.

“Hagumi,” Misaki giggled, “you already gave them nicknames? You just met them.”

“Yeah but it feels like we’re gonna be best friends! I’m super excited!”

“I agree with Hagumi, those two boys seem to understand the fleeting ways of theater. I can’t wait to talk to them more.”

“Yup! We’re gonna have tons of fun together! I can’t wait to spread smiles with them!”

~~~

Tsukasa wasn’t sure he really wanted to go along with the eccentric leader of Hello Happy World’s idea.

“Do we really have to go back tomorrow? I mean I was basically forced to come there against my will by those weird suit people. Isn’t that a bit concerning? We have better things to do anyways.”

“No. We’re going back.”

Out of all the people to tell him that it was Nene? Seems strange for her. She never likes putting up with big things like this.

“It’s just that Misaki girl seems like she has her hands full. Plus you said we were forced to go today.”

“How unlike you Nene. That girl must really remind you of yourself,” Rui mused.

“What? No… I don’t think so. She isn’t like me at all.”

“If you say so.”

Emu seemed all too eager to help out though. “I think this is gonna be a great experience! With more people we can put on bigger shows! Just think of the possibilities!”

Emu’s enthusiasm was contagious. Tsukasa suddenly felt more confident about this whole thing.

“I suppose so. Well let’s put on our best performance to keep up with those girls alright?”

“Oh Tsukasa-kun~ Just make sure you don’t outshine them too much,” Rui cooed.

Tsukasa blushed but he didn’t know why. Argh why did Rui always have to tease him so much?

“H-hey you’re doing it again!”

“Fufu~ you’re so cute Tsukasa-kun~”

“STOP IT!”

It was going to be a long train ride.


	2. Don’t Be Lonely!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short but things are about to pick up!

After a train ride of Rui flirting with him in public, Tsukasa was finally home. What a day. He never thought he’d be ushered to a millionaire’s house by those women in black. Even more, he was expected to team up with these girls he had never met. The life of a star really gave no breaks.

“Hey big bro where were you? You don’t usually stay that late at work.”

Just what he expected. Saki was concerned. Should he lie? Say he had to stay a little longer? It would be too complicated to explain things so that was his best bet. 

“Oh it was nothing, I just stayed to practice a bit more.”

“So you mean that you were busy making out with your boyfriend?”

“H-huh?! No that’s not at all what happened! Why would you even think that?!”

Ever since he had told her that he was dating Rui she was like this. She jumped to conclusions on everything. Tsukasa loved Saki but she was getting too nosy.

“Still something seems off. You were there all day and you still needed to practice more? You don’t have a major performance soon either. If you did you would tell me.”

“If I told you the truth you wouldn’t believe me.”

“Hey that’s not true! Cmon just tell me what’s up.”

How would he ever explain it to her? He didn’t even know what went on himself. All he could do was try to make sense of it and talk it out.

“Well I was on my way to the amusement park when this lady in a suit stopped me. She told me to come with her. Obviously, I wasn’t going to but then they threatened to blackmail so I had to go along. Seems like Emu, Rui, and Nene were stopped by two other similar characters. Next thing I knew we were on some private train to this mansion.”

He looked over at Saki who looked at him wide-eyed. It was clear she was confused. Best keep the story going.

“This rich kid, what was her name? Oh right, Kokoro Tsurumaki. Anyways she was standing outside the place with two other girls, Kaoru Seta and Hagumi Kitazawa I believe. She invited us in and introduced her and her friends. Apparently they are in a band called Hello Happy World who wants to make the world smile. Then another member of the group came in, Misaki Okusawa, just as confused as us. Kokoro said she had those ladies bring us there to help them make the world smile. Then the last member, Kanon Matsubara, bust in through the doors saying something about a Michelle person. We go out of this one room to see a pink bear mascot being toyed with by a bunch of drones. Nene got rid of them and we left. It’s weird I know but, that’s what happened.”

“Wow… that is pretty crazy.”

“The worst part of it all is that we have to continue going back there.”

“Huh? You don’t want to help them? I mean I guess that girl’s bodyguards threatened you but Kokoro herself seems really nice.”

“I’ll do it and maybe it’ll be better when I get to know them. Don’t really have much of a choice.” 

“Well good luck. Oh and tell those girls I’m rooting for them!”

“Saki you’re too nice sometimes. I tell them though.”

“Mhmm! I know you’ll get through this all just fine!”

“Thanks Saki.”

~~~

Kokoro was in her room reading picture books when the doorbell rang. It was late, what was someone doing here? Kokoro swiftly made her way to the big double doors at the front of the mansion. 

“Hagumi? What are you doing here so late?”

“I-I was lonely. Big bro went on a trip with his friends and they won’t be back until next week. It’s hard to be home without him…”

“If that’s the case, do you wanna sleep here tonight? We can call your parents to tell them we’re having a sleepover.”

“Yeah that would be great. Thanks Kokoron.”

~~~

It was decided that the meetings from then on will be held early in the morning. Misaki knew it was important to make the most out of the day especially when WonderlandxShowtime lived so far away. She was even the one to suggest it but now she was tired beyond belief. She rang the doorbell. Usually Kokoro would greet her excitedly. Except this time the suits answered. 

“Greetings Okusawa-sama. Kokoro-sama is a little busy at the moment. I’m sure she will be fine with you meeting her though. Follow us.”

Misaki was led to an unfamiliar part of the house. A huge glass dome with flora and fountains. She had never heard Kokoro mention they had a greenhouse. It didn’t matter much anyways. She went inside the humid space and walked around until she came across four forks in the path. Each had an arch with different colored flowers surrounding it. Purple, orange, baby blue, pink, and navy. 

“Kokoro? You there?”

“Misaki! I’m in Hagumi’s garden!”

She didn’t really know what Kokoro meant by that. She did hear her voice booking from the arch with the orange flowers though. Then it made sense. These were miniature gardens meant for each member of Hello Happy World. Inside Hagumi’s section there was a big heart shaped hedge, a neon orange flag, and a bass guitar. There was also a silver plaque that read, “Hagumi Kitazawa. Bassist, incredible athlete, and the one I love.” It was such a pure declaration of love that Misaki couldn’t help but smile.

“Hiya Mii-kun! How are ya?”

“I’m fine. When did you get here, Hagumi?”

“I stayed the night. I was kinda lonely at home so Kokoron said I could have a sleepover with her!”

“Gotcha. How about we head to the parlor? The others should be getting here soon.”

The three of them made their way back. Just as Misaki predicted, a few minutes after they sat down everyone else arrived.

“Good to see you well, my dears.”

“Hello everyone.”

“We have arrived!”

“Konnichiwandahoi!”

“Salutations.”

“Hi…”

“Wow you all got here so fast I didn’t have time to write my plans on the whiteboard! Go ahead and talk to one another while I do that!”

Kokoro was so busy thinking about Hagumi’s situation at home she wasn’t thinking about plans. She spent most of the night consoling Hagumi after she started venting about how hard it was without her brother there. She was drawing like crazy until she heard Tsukasa speak.

“I got home really late last night. My sister was really worried about me. I thought she was spending all her time with her friends. Turns out they were all busy that day. I felt awful about that. She must’ve been so lonely. I have work at Phoenix Wonderland all the time now. I don’t have as much time to spend with her. I just have to hope she can hang out with her friends.”

Was Tsukasa’s sister like Hagumi? Did she get super anxious when he was gone? Hagumi could always come over, but it seemed like Tsukasa’s sister didn’t always have the option. 

~~~

The day went one pretty much like the first. Misaki and Kanon tried to calm the other HHW members down. Plans were supposed to be made about how they would collaborate but it just seemed like nothing got done. Misaki thought Kokoro actually had her stuff together. She seemed pretty confident after all. What Misaki didn’t know was that Kokoro was thinking of ways to help Tsukasa’s sister. Even though Kokoro didn’t know she didn’t really need it. 

Hagumi stayed over at the Tsurumaki manor again. Kokoro talked to her about her plans to help.

“Hagumi, you know how Tsukasa said that his sister was lonely without him? I want to fix that.”

“You mean Saki? But how would we do that? We don’t even know her.”

“Well maybe what she’s lacking is inspiration to do something on her own! It’s easy to get lonely if you’re bored, and it’s easy to get bored if you lack inspiration!”

“Didn’t Tsu-kun say she was in a band with her friends? Maybe they haven’t been able to do stuff as a band because they don’t know what to do. Wow Kokoron, you’re so smart!”

“Well we know a lot of bands! I’m sure that one of them can help!”

“Yeah! We just gotta figure out what the band Saki is in is like!”

“Mhmm! Hagumi, will you help me with this? You seem to get it after all.”

“Of course! Making people happy is what we do. Let’s give Saki and her band some inspiration!”

“Let’s do it! We’ll go and talk to her tomorrow! Hopefully we can talk to her friends too. The suits can help us find her.”

“Good idea. Okay let’s do that tomorrow! Right now I’m kinda sleepy though.”

“Me too. You can sleep in my bed again tonight. Goodnight Hagumi.”

“Goodnight Kokoron. Let’s do our best tomorrow.”


	3. Interlude

“Hey is it ok if we stop by Edogawa Music? If Kokoro wants us to perform I need to get some new strings.”

“Good thinking O-Tae! She didn’t tell us exactly what we’re gonna do so it’s good to be prepared just in case.”

“In that case I might need to pick up new sticks. My old ones are pretty worn out.”

The members of Poppin Party had gotten an email from Kokoro that morning to come to her place. It was sudden but since they had no plans that day, they thought they would come along.

“Welcome! Oh it’s the Popipa girls. Hello everyone.”

Kasumi greeted the bassist for Glitter*Green. “Hiya Rii-senpai! How’s it going?”

“I’m fine. What are you guys here fo-“

“ARE THOSE MY POPIPA GIRLS?! WASSUP SISTAHS?!”

“Hinako, quiet down!”

“Hello Hina-chan. O-Tae-chan, Kasumi-chan, and Saaya-chan needed some stuff before we go to the Tsurumaki residence,” Rimi told her.

“Aren’t the Tsurumaki’s those eccentric millionaires? Why are you going there?”

“I don’t really know any more than you Rii-senpai. I don’t really want to go myself. Having to deal with Kasumi and O-Tae is already enough.”

“Arisaaaa! I’m not that much of a pain!”

“Ugh don’t whine like that!”

“I get that. Having to make sure Hinako stays in line while working is hard on me too.”

“Awww don’t be like that Rii-chan! You know you love Hina-chan~”

Rii threw a strange stuffed animal at Hinako at what seemed like Mach speed.

“OWWWW! What did Hina-chan do to get Debeko striked?! Do you put rocks in him or something?! That hurt like crazy!”

“Hmm that’s actually a good idea.”

“I wasn’t suggesting anything!!!”

“Anyways, good luck girls. With whatever you have planned.”

“You too Rii-senpai,” Saaya responded.

“Don’t worry about her, Hina-chan’s always here to take care of Rii-chan after all~”

“I guess Debeko is having rocks for dinner after all.”

“WHAT?! NOOOOO!!!”

Kasumi, Tae, and Saaya finished picking up their stuff and they headed to the Tsurumaki mansion. 

“Kasumi, why don’t you text Kokoro to see what she has planned. That would take a lot of weight off my shoulders,” Arisa advised her.

“Sure thing!”

Kasumi whipped out her phone and texted Kokoro.

————————————————————

You: Hey Kokoron, what are we gonna do at your place?

Kokoron 😄: I wnt u guys to helpp a frend! I ascked Afergloe to! 

You: Help them with what? I’m curious >:3

Kokoron 😄: weellll her bandd culd use sum inspeerashon! Lemme teel u abut da meetin me an Hagumi had wit herr. We wint to se her tis murnin…

~~~

“You ready to meet Saki, Kokoron? I’m really excited!”

“I’m super duper ready!”

The two girls knocked on the door of the Tenma household and waited in anticipation. Hagumi was practically jumping off the walls. Instead of Saki answering the door, it was Tsukasa.

“Wha-?! Why are you two here?! How’d you even find my house in the first place?!”

“We wanted to talk to your sister about something,” explained Kokoro nonchalantly.

“Uhhh let me think. No! You don’t even know her!”

“But you talked about her at Kokoron’s place. You said she was in a band. We wanna know what kinda band it is. We have some other friends in their own bands so we’re curious.”

“Heeey big bro! Who’s at the door? One of your friends?”

Kokoro waved enthusiastically at her through the door frame. “HI SAKIIII!”

“Huh? Do I know you?”

“Nope,” Hagumi replied, “but we do know a bit about you. I’m Hagumi Kitazawa and this is Kokoron! Your brother is helping our band!”

“Ohhh so you’re Kokoro and Hagumi. Tsukasa told me a bit about you. Not too much though. You guys need him for something?”

“Actually we wanted to talk to you!”

“Oh really? I love meeting new people! Come on in.”

“Saki! You can’t just-“

“Hush! They’re your friends right? That means they’re more than welcome.”

“I wouldn’t really say friends…” A sigh “Fine. I need to study though, I’ll be in my room.”

“Alrighty! Good luck on studying! I’m rooting for ya,” cheered Hagumi.

“Thanks I guess”

The girls sat on the living room couch. Kokoro didn’t waste a second to begin talking.

“You’re in a band right?”

“Yup! It’s called Leo/Need. I play the keyboard. The other members are my childhood friends.”

“Childhood friends huh,” Hagumi said to herself, “Just like Ran-ran and the other members of Afterglow.”

“You know a band like that?”

“Yeah! Our band Hello Happy World is one of the five bands in this big ultra band called Girls Band Party! There’s Poppin Party, Roselia, Afterglow, and Pastel*Palettes. All of the members of each band are super close but the Afterglow and Poppin Party members have made a lot of lasting relationships! My best friend from when I was little is the lead singer for Poppin Party and I’ve recently gotten to know the vocalist for Afterglow.”

“I think I’ve heard some of those names somewhere before. Wait that’s it! Poppin Party and Roselia performed at the Budokan with another band. It was broadcasted on TV. Oh and I think Minori-chan at school mentioned Pastel*Palettes before.”

“Oh so you know at least half of them? Neato!”

“So what about Leo/Need did you want to know?”

“Are you guys active? Like writing songs, practicing, and performing together?”

“Well I would like to say we are but, we’ve been having a hard time finding time in our schedules to hang out regularly. Plus we only just repaired our friendship… but don’t worry! It’s all good now we just need some-“

“Inspiration?”

“Well now that you mention it, I guess so. Icchan has said she can’t practice even on days when she has the time.”

“Well why don’t we try and help? If we’re talking about bands with strong relationships between the members, we better call up Poppin Party and Afterglow! I’m sure they would love to help. I know Kaa-kun once helped this one girl with her band problems. Who was she again? Mashiro-chan?”

“If I can convince everyone, then sure! I’ll call them up. Oh by the way their names are Ichika, Honami, and Shiho.”

“Alright! I’ll ask the suits to bring you to my house with your friends later this afternoon!”

“The suits? Wait this afternoon?! Umm I’ll try-“

“Okay then it’s decided! See you later Saki!”

“Yeah, see ya Saki-chi!”

Before Saki could say anything the two of them bounded out the door. Kokoro texted the girls of Afterglow and Popipa and spent the rest of the day waiting for the designated time of meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is short again. I have a feeling that the next one is gonna be long as hell. I hope you like the Glitter*Green cameos to make up for this teeny chapter.


	4. Stars, Sunsets, Stella

As Kasumi read the essay-length, typo filled text she bumped into Afterglow on their way to Kokoro’s place. Literally.

“OH MY GOD I’M SO SORRY TSUGU!”

“I-It’s okay Kasumi-chan.”

“You should’ve watched where you were going,” Arisa scolded Kasumi.

They walked together exchanging some small talk. They soon arrived at the parlor of Kokoro’s mansion where she along with Hagumi and four other girls awaited them. The two familiar girls greeted them warmly.

“Welcome Popipa and Afterglow!”

“Heya guys! We have some people we want you to talk to.”

“Can you introduce yourselves for our guests?”

“Sure thing,” Kasumi said eagerly, “I’m Kasumi Toyama, the vocalist for Poppin Party! I also play guitar! I wanted to find a heart-pounding, sparkling feeling I felt when I was young and eventually made the band.”

“Arisa Ichigaya. I’m the keyboardist. I’m on the school council at Hanasakigawa and bonsai is a main hobby of mine. As long as you’re aren’t crazy like Kasumi, we’ll get along fine.”

“Hey! I’m not crazy!”

“Shush you”

“Hello, I’m Rimi Ushigome. I play bass and write Popipa’s songs. Oh and I really like chocolate. Ummm what else… what else…”

The brunette of the new group spoke to Rimi in an attempt to connect with her. “I’m a fan of sweets too. Specifically apple pie.”

“I’ve never had good apple pie, but it sounds really nice.”

“Maybe I’ll try and make some for you Rimi. I guess I should introduce myself while I’m talking. My name’s Saaya Yamabuki. I play drums and my family runs a bakery.”

“A drummer who bakes and has a great choice in hair accessories. I think we’ll get along just fine,” the brunette responded once again.

“I guess I’m up then. Tae Hanazono’s the name and playing guitar’s my game! One day I’m gonna build a rabbit wonderland and I’m gonna call it Hanazono Land. If we become friends I’ll give you an invite when I get it constructed.”

The new girls all tilted their heads in confusion.

“Tae don’t get weird with people you just met,” Arisa barked, “Don’t worry about her, she’s an airhead.”

“I already have to live with a weirdo and now I get to deal with another. Just great.”

“Shiho! Don’t be rude!”

The grey-haired girl rolled her eyes at Saki who told her off.

“Well then, that’s Poppin Party. Okay Afterglow, you’re up,” Kokoro cheerfully announced.

“Alright. I’m Ran Mitake. I’m on vocals and guitar. I do flower arrangement but that’s all I really have to say. Himari should be the one to talk about the band itself.”

“Yup! Leave it to me. I’m Himari Uehara, the bassist and leader of Afterglow. We formed in middle school but we’ve all known each other forever. We go for a more punk rock style. Real happy to be working with you gals. Ei Ei Oh!!!!”

“Hii-chan, don’t go ruining our first impressions with you’re ei ei oh-ing.”

“YOU’RE SO MEAN!!!”

“Moving on from that, Moca-chan’s up next~. Moca Aoba, the beautiful and talented lead guitarist for Afterglow at your service. Bread connoisseur and Mocatastic girlfriend of Miss Mitake herself too~.”

Before the new girls could question the enigma that is Moca Aoba, Tomoe stepped in with her intro. Ran quietly thanked her.

“I’m Afterglow’s drummer Tomoe. I’ve been playing taiko drums for the town festivals every year. I have a little sister who’s the drummer for this band Roselia. I’m real proud of her and-“

“Tomoe-chan, remember you’re talking about yourself, not Ako-chan.”

“Yeah right.”

“Don’t get down Tomoe. Tsugu is only saying that to remind herself not to talk about Sayo too much~”

“M-Moca!”

“Hehe~ That’s a real Tsugurific face you’re making.”

“A-anyways, I’m Tsugumi Hazawa. I play the keyboard and I work at my family’s Café.”

Saki asked curiously, “Who’s Sayo?”

“UM! S-she’s Roselia’s guitarist.”

“And Tsugu’s girlfriend~”

“CAN WE M-MOVE ON?!”

“Not like you to yell Tsugu.”

“Alrighty!” Kokoro took back the reins on the conversation. “It’s Leo/Need’s time to shine. Go ahead girls! Then we’ll discuss matters from there.”

“Like she said, we’re Leo/Need. We only really started a bit ago and I guess it’s hard to kick off well? I’m the vocalist and lead guitarist Ichika Hoshino.”

“Saki Tenma, keyboardist! I was the one who went along with Kokoro’s ideas. She’s working with my big brother and she came to meet me about the band.”

“I’m Honami Mochizuki, I’m the drummer for the band.”

“Shiho Hinomori. Bassist.”

“You two don’t want to tell them more about yourselves?”

“I’m okay Saki. We should get straight to business. Besides I already talked a bit earlier”

“Okay. Shiho what about you?”

“I’m good, thanks”

“Well if you all know each other now, let’s talk about what we want to do! I was thinking some sort of concert down the line. Only after you all interact a little more though. That’ll be the main thing, you all should meet often and get to know each other.”

Ichika commented on the heiress’ idea. “Really? That’s it? I suppose that’s fine but what was the reason for coming here then?”

“To get you guys to meet! You can’t go around and hang out if you don’t know who everyone is.”

“Don’t worry Ichi-nee! It’ll all work out.”

“Ichi-nee?”

“Mhmm! I like to make nicknames for friends. Since you’re Ichika I thought that Ichi-nee would be a great one! You know, like 1, 2! Oh but if you don’t like that I can stop.” 

“It’s fine, I just wasn’t expecting it I guess.”

“It’s a real cute nickname Hagumi,” Saki told her, “If I already didn’t call her Icchan I would probably pick that one up.”

“Woah Tsugu, looks like your pretty deep in thought~”

“Oh it’s just I was thinking if we all want to get acquainted a bit more we should go somewhere. If the Café wasn’t having cooking classes today we could go there.”

“You’re missing out on cooking classes?! I thought you do those with Sayo-san.”

“It’s fine Himari-chan. Mom has it covered and Sayo-san has practice all day. How about we go to that nice family restaurant?”

The girls all agreed and left the building. Hagumi didn’t know what Kokoro had in mind with this meeting but she didn’t think it would end so fast.

“Hey Kokoron, are you sure that this is the best way to do this? I mean, Mii-kun always says that it’s best to have a well thought out plan for big things like this.”

“Don’t worry! I just don’t want to overwhelm them with all this stuff when they don’t even know each other well.”

“You’re starting to sound a little like Kano-chan-senpai. You don’t usually worry about these things.”

“Can I tell you a secret Hagumi?”

“Of course.”

“I’m a bit confused myself. I know I want everyone to spend time together and make more music but, I’m not sure how to go about it. The suits were the ones to set up the meeting with Wondershow. Now that I’m trying to make Saki and her friends happy by myself I’m kinda lost.”

“You’re not alone, you have me! Oh oh! I have an idea! The annual Girls Band Party concert is in two or so months. How about we make it an even bigger event! All of us plus Wondershow and Leo/Need!”

“You’re a genius Hagumi! That gives us enough time to get everyone acquainted. Wait, but with that many people Circle won’t fit everyone.”

“It’s not a big deal, we’ll see if there’s any bigger places to perform. I also guess it wouldn’t really be a Girls Band Party anymore though. We would have to think of a new name.”

The party of 16 ate and talked until it got dark. It was more idle small-talk than anything. Occasional gossip from Himari, Arisa yelling at Kasumi to stop stealing her fries, Honami and Saaya talking about the best ways to bake an apple pie, Ichika and Ran talking about their childhoods with their friends. Kokoro sat uncharacteristically quiet, thinking about all the possibilities of how a concert that big would go.

~~~

“You’re home late. That Kokoro didn’t drag you into any funny business did she?”

Saki didn’t even realize that it was almost 9:00 when she got home. Meeting new people was so fun, she completely lost track of time.

“No not really. She introduced us to two other bands. Surprisingly there wasn’t much of a plan. Just wanted us to get to know each other. It sure was fun though!”

Tsukasa looked at her with mixed emotions. He was happy she enjoyed her time but he couldn’t help being worried about what the Tsurumaki heiress had planned.

“Hey don’t look like that. Things are fine.”

“I just don’t want you to get caught up in some craziness. What if you get hurt? Just because you don’t have to go to the hospital each day doesn’t mean you can be reckless.”

“I’m not going to. Chances are you and your troupe will be at Kokoro’s place at the same time as me. If things get to be too much, you’ll be there to calm things down.”

“I guess you have a point. Just be careful whenever I’m not there.”

“You got it.”

“Mom and Dad are out right now, want me to cook something?”

“Nope, already ate. Thanks for the offer though.”

“So that’s why you were so late.”

“Yeah, all the new girls I met had dinner with us at a cozy little restaurant. I got to know them a lot better with them just being themselves. It was nice.”

“Good to know they’re good people.”

“Aren’t you hungry?”

“Nah, I went out with Rui.”

“Ah a little date night huh? Cute.”

“I-It wasn’t a date!”

“I dunno, sounds like it.”

“Ugh just go to bed… I bet you're exhausted as it is.”

“Okay, just let me text Kokoro to see when we’re meeting up next.”

“You already have her number?”

“Well yeah, seemed like a pretty important thing to have. Anyways, good night”

“Mhmm good night.”

—————————————————————

You: when are we meeting again? (´｡• ω •｡`)

Kokoro: I gotta lots of stuf to do. I texxt u agin wen I nkow 

You: alrighty then (*¯︶¯*)

Kokoro: on ting bfor u go. Wuld u asck arund if eny moosishuns wnna pley att a beeg consert? I plaanin somting 

You: oh sure between me and tsukasa we know lots of people  \\( ˙▿˙ )/\\( ˙▿˙ )/

Kokoro: thancc

—————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s something extremely entertaining to me that I decided to end this chapter with “thancc”


	5. Idol Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus, I was having a bit of trouble figuring out how I wanted to write this chapter. I’m planning to use this fic as a way of writing about how the characters from these two franchises would interact more than anything. Well I hope you continue to enjoy.

Miyamasuzaka Girls Academy seemed a little brighter that day. Maybe Saki was just a bit too excited to help with whatever eccentric plan her newly found friend was making. That didn’t matter though. It’ll be fun! Plus it’ll help Leo/Need push in the right direction. All she needed to do was ask around if anyone else pursued the musical arts. While walking around the grounds she found a familiar brunette looking at her phone with sparkling eyes. 

“Heya Minori! Watcha lookin at?”

“Ah! You startled me Saki-chan. Have you heard about these girls? They’re amazing! Not only are they idols but they play their own instruments!”

“Uh yeah I think you mentioned them before”

“Huh?! I did? Sorry for repeating myself then. I just think they’re really cool!”

“Makes sense. I mean you are an idol in training after all.”

Wait, that’s right. Minori is an idol in training. An idol in training that’s a part of a group called More More Jump. Perfect! Already found some candidates.

“Hey Minori, can you do me a favor? I’ve got this friend who’s looking for some musicians to perform at an event that’s being held. Can you run this by the other members of MMJ? We’d love to have you.”

“Oh I’d love to! But I don’t think I’m really that great yet. I still need to practice dances and train my voice and-“

“Did I mention this friend knows Pastel*Palettes? Think they might even perform in the show.”

“THEY KNOW PASUPARE?! I-I’LL GO ASK RIGHT AWAY!”

Right on cue Minori ran as fast as she could inside the school. Good to see her in such high spirits. Hopefully Minori could convince the others

~~~

“GUYSGUYSGUYSGUYS CAN WE PLEASE PLEASE PERFORM AT THIS EVENT?!”

Minori met Shizuku, Airi, and Haruka on the rooftop. Airi questioned her while she was trying to catch her breath.

“Slow down please! What event are you even talking about?”

“Ummm I don’t really know the details yet… but Saki-chan told me! Pastel*Palettes are gonna be there!”

“Another idol group isn’t a reason to go to some event you don’t even know everything about. Plus we’re not-“

“WE CAN USE THE EXPERIENCE!!”

“We already have experience though,” Shizuku told her

“I NEED THE EXPERIENCE!”

“Please for the love of god stop shouting. Look, we can’t decide that on a whim.”

“B-but Airi!”

“No buts! I’m just trying to be real with you. An idol group can’t just choose where they perform that easy.”

“W-we don’t have to go as an idol group! We can just sing and have a good time! C’mon, Haruka you haven’t said anything. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! Pretty please?”

“Well Airi has a point…”

Minori used her best puppy dog eyes on her. Haruka was no match.

“I guess we could try. It would be rude to turn down an invitation for an event right?”

“Ugh not you too… Minori have you even met whoever’s running this thing?”

“Not yet but I’m sure that Saki-chan can introduce us! I’ll ask her when I get the chance.”

Shizuku giggled at her. “Just like Minori-chan to get so excited and forget the important parts.”

“I-I’m trying my best!”

“Well I’m sure it’ll be fine. It’ll be nice to meet some other idols. Aren’t you the least bit intrigued, Airi?”

“I guess… I just don’t know if we’re ready to perform at a big event again.”

“Oh don’t worry. You’re a great idol and the rest of us are no joke when we’re together.”

“Thanks Shizu.”

“Shizu? I didn’t know you called Shizuku by a nickname,” Haruka mused.

“Shit! I let that slip out in front of everyone. Forget it, I didn’t say anything!”

“I wouldn’t mind if you used that nickname more.”

“Of course you wouldn’t, but I do! This is so embarrassing…”

~~~

Later that day, Saki and Minori met again, this time with the rest of MMJ. They told her they would be willing to perform. Minori made sure to give Saki her number for details about the show. 

“Before you guys go lemme see if my friend can get you some basic information. She should respond pretty fast, at least she has all the other times I’ve texted her about this.”

—————————————————————

You: Hey Kokoro, I found some candidates for your concert. Can you give us some deets?

Kokoro: deets?

You: oh sorry, details

Kokoro: I thnk it wuld b gud to meet wit them in persen. Is alwas esier to do dat insted off ovar texx 

You: I guess that makes sense. When do you think is good?

Kokoro: da soonr tha beter. How bout dis sundey? 

You: I’ll see if everyone’s free

Kokoro: btw hoo r dey?

You: oh they’re an idol group called more more jump

Kokoro: oh liek me pastil palete frends! I invit dem two!

You: oh well if you can get them that would be cool I guess. Isn’t necessary tho

Kokoro: is fien is fin

————————————————————

“That’s a lot of typos,” Airi commented, “How can you even read that?”

“To tell you the truth, When Ichika is in a hurry she makes a lot of typos so I’m used to reading them. Anyways, you good with meeting on Sunday?”

“Yeah that seems fine”

“I should be free that day as well”

“Same for me”

“Of course!”

“Alrighty, then it’s settled I’ll see you then.”

~~~

“You’re inviting how many people now?!”

The next day at school Kokoro excitedly told Misaki about the plan for Sunday. She forgot that day was supposed to be another meeting with WxS, but it didn’t seem like it would be that bad since they were still barely doing anything so far.

“Us, Wondershow, Pasupare, and these new idol girls make 18 people! Oh and 19 if Michelle can make it!”

“Kokoro you can’t do that! It’s gonna be pure chaos!” 

“You worry too much Misaki! You, Kanon, Kaoru, and Hagumi can work with Wondershow while I sort things out for the event with our idol friends!”

“Ughhhh why can’t we just have one day without something crazy going on?”

“Okay I’ll see you later! I gotta tell everyone else about this!”

“Wait Kokoro! At least don’t run off to Haneoka! Just tell Kaoru over text!”

~~~ 

Sunday came and so did everyone else. To the Tsurumaki estate, that is. Confusion quickly set in. 

“Heya Haruka-Chan!!!”

“Emu-chan? What are you and your friends doing here?”

“I could ask the same thing,” Tsukasa said with a tinge of frustration.

“We were supposed to meet with some of Tsurumaki-san’s friends to talk about an event. Actually I think your sister was the one who told Minori about it.”

“Huh?! How come I was never told any of this?!”

“Sorry,” Misaki apologized, “if I had known about this beforehand I would’ve told you. That would make our previous meetings at least a little more productive.”

“Hello everyone! I didn’t expect everyone to get here so fast. I was showing my other friends how to get here,” explained a very excited Kokoro.

“Omigosh I’m standing in the same room as Pastel*Palettes!!! Am I dreaming?! Someone pinch me.”

“There’s more people here than I was expecting.”

“Ah is that truly her? The apple of my eye? My sweet angel? My enchanting queen? Yes it has to be! My dear Chisato is here to bless me with her beautiful smile.”

“Oh… and Kaoru too…”

“Hahaha! Kaoru’s always so boppin when she’s around you, Chisato!”

“For some reason this kind of interaction feels...familiar.”

“Hm? Why are you looking at Tsukasa-kun and I, Nene?”

“It’s nothing, Rui”

“Um...hi everyone! Kokoro-Chan wanted us to meet here with you all. I’m Aya Maru-“

Minori jumped out of her seat and ran over to the other group of idols. “I know who you are! Pastel*Palettes round and pink Aya Maruyama! And the elegant actress Chisato Shirasagi, wonderland girl Hina Hikawa, unwavering bushido Eve Wakamiya, and the tech-savvy genius Maya Yamato!!!”

“Huh?! Tech-savvy genius?! I wouldn’t go that far…”

“I’ve been following you all for a while now! I have merch and I’ve even gone to some of your concerts!”

“Th-thank you for supporting us,” Aya stuttered, slightly nervous.

Introductions followed smoothly after Minori’s outburst. Kokoro thought now would be the perfect time to start planning for the concert event.

“I don’t think I’ve told you yet but this huge event I’ve been talking about has been an annual thing for a couple years now. It used to be called Girls Band Party but since there’s more musicians joining us this year I was thinking of a new name. I’m dubbing it Project Dream for the time being! Members of WonderlandxShowtime and More More Jump, I’d like you to find other musicians if you can and continue to work with us! I’ll be inviting everyone involved in Girls Band Party here as well as the bands you all may find to a party here to all get to know each other and plan the next step! That way we don’t have to make excessive meetings! My friends in the suits will be working hard to get this all ready for us. I just need you all to do what I’ve said, make a set list, and practice a whole bunch!”

“Well if that isn’t a Kokoro-like plan I don’t know what is,” Misaki muttered.

Kanon answered her, “It’s nice that she tried to get things together on her own before relying on the suits.”

“I guess but hasn’t it just been the same thing over and over again? I guess things will speed up a little now but I don’t know. Without a really solid plan it’s possible things are just gonna dissolve.”

“You worry too much, Misaki-Chan. I think Kokoro-Chan just wants some new friends. As long as everyone is happy doing something together in the end, then it’s okay. After all Hello Happy’s job is to make people smile, isn’t it?”

“Yeah I guess you’re right. If Kokoro is handing the reigns to the suits now, what are we and the others gonna do?”

“I’m sure we’ll work that out. We could always just hang out and see what happens. New friends are always welcome to me. We haven’t even really gotten to know Tsukasa-kun and the others.” 

“Huh… I guess that’s better than some crazy plan. Yeah it’ll be good to make new friends. I need a few more anyways.”

“Misaki-Chan?”

“It’s just I’ve been kind of a loner. Besides Hello Happy and a few of the girls at school, I don’t really have a lot of people to hang out with. My little sister has been saying I’ve looked a lot more cheerful lately. Guess that’s cuz of you guys. So if I meet some new people then maybe my life will get even brighter.” 

“I hope that’s the case. You deserve it.” 

“Heheh… thanks Kanon.”


	6. 1v1 Me

“That was a blast! Kokoro-chan and her friends are so much fun! Wasn’t it funny when Kaoru-kun and Chisato-chan did that little improv session?”

“I honestly couldn’t tell if it was supposed to be improv or they’re just like that,” Nene responded.

Nene and Emu decided to make their way to a local mall to do something before they went home. They were going to be around this area often now so it’s best to get acquainted with the surroundings. 

“Hey Nene-chan there’s an arcade here. Can we stop by? You said that you were good at fighting games right? I wanna see!”

“I guess we could. I don’t usually go to arcades though. I prefer playing at home. But since we’re here it’s fine I guess.”

“Yaaaay!!”

The arcade was somewhere between nice and tacky. It wasn’t as dirty as some others but the floors were carpeted with that classic black with geometric shapes littered on it like a canvas. It wasn’t all too crowded, surprisingly. Mixed in with the sound of music from the Groove Coaster machines and the retro sounds from the Street Fighter cabinets there was a loud, rather high pitched voice.

“Go Rin-rin go!!! You’re so good at this! So cool~!”

“Jeez someone’s loud…”

Nene found the source of the voice next to a girl in a gothic dress concentrating on a Guilty Gear cabinet. She was really good. The loud girl’s praise was well earned. 

“She mains Dizzy huh?”

“Oh you wanna watch Rin-rin too?”

“I was actually gonna play the same game as her”

The goth girl cleanly finished the match and was met by some more praise from the purple-haired girl.

“Woah! Hey, Miss with the black hair. You should play against my friend Nene here if you want a real challenge!”

“H-huh?! Emu you can’t just initiate something like that…”

“Um… I don’t know I’m not really that good.”

“What are you saying Rin-rin?! You’re the best gamer I know!”

“Nene’s no slouch either! I haven’t really seen her play before… but she’s told me all about her matches online! She can wipe the floor in Puyo, BlazBlue, and uhhh what else did you say you play Nene-Chan?”

“That isn’t important. Look you don’t have to go against me if you don’t want to.”

“N-no it’s okay. It sounds like fun…”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes.”

“Aw yeah! The dark angel who makes all of her opponents quiver just by looking upon her shall… uhhh...”

“Taint the battlefield red with blood maybe...?”

“Ooh yeah that’s a really cool line! Ahem! She shall taint the battlefield red with blood!!”

“Fufu… very cool Ako-chan.”

“By the way, I’m Nene and this is Emu.”

“Oh! I’m Rinko… and this is Ako-chan.”

“Nice to meet you too!”

“Same to you Emu-chan.”

Rinko chose Dizzy like she had done prior and Nene picked Milia for the battle. Their cheerleaders hovering behind them, they started the match. Nene started with light attack combos and moved to bigger and better combos. Unfortunately, she didn’t block in time and Rinko thoroughly punished her for it. Rinko’s fingers danced over the buttons and her character on screen danced in sync. In moments Rinko had made short work of Nene.

“Wowie Rin-rin!! You’re even better against real people than on the cpus!”

“Well I was going all out… I didn’t want to disappoint you Ako-chan.”

“Awwww… Nene-chan lost… but you were so cool at the beginning! You went all BOOM! and KA-CHA!”

“Yeah! You were super cool Nene! Not just anyone can stand up to Rin-rin like that.”

“Uh thanks. Now that I think about it those uniforms look familiar…”

“Hmm? Watcha say Nene-chan?”

“Emu, didn’t Kokoro-san wear the same uniform as Rinko-san? And Kaoru-san wore the same as Ako-san..”

“I guess they did huh?”

“Wow you guys are friends with Kaoru-senpai? You should probably keep that to yourself, I know a lot of people would go crazy if they knew that.”

“Kaoru-kun’s that special?! Well she does give Tsukasa-kun a run for his money in the flashy department and not just anyone can do that.”

“I haven’t seen you two before today. How do you know Tsurumaki-chan and her friends?”

“You’re right, we’re from the city. But we got dragged into a plan to put on a big show together. Now she’s inviting a ton of other people too… it’s getting to be a pain.”

“Who are these other people by chance?”

“From what I’ve learned in today’s meeting it would be the groups Poppin Party, Afterglow, and Pastel*Palettes. At least those are the ones from around here. She’s looking for even more too. We already have enough people I don’t get why she’s making it a big deal to get more…”

“Well if Kokoro wants more people we should ask Yukina to join in. Right Rin-rin? We’re the drummer and keyboardist for the totally awesome band Roselia! We know Kokoro so it would be easy to hop on in!”

“Huh?! Ako-chan… Nene said that it was getting to be too much.”

“No it’s fine. It isn’t my decision to make if we have enough musicians or not. Tsurumaki-san seems to be planning something big so the more the merrier I guess…”

“Well even so, Minato-san probably wouldn’t want to.”

“Don’t worry, if we mention Afterglow’s gonna be there she’ll say yes. They’re our rivals after all.”

“I suppose so… we’ll see. Oh it’s getting pretty late. We should get going Ako-chan.”

“Yeah you’re right. Sis will get really worried if I’m not home soon. I had a great time meeting you guys. May the dark winds propel us together another time.”

“I don’t know about the dark wind part but I agree about everything else!”

~~~

Tomoe reclined on the couch in the living room staring off into space. She didn’t really do this but something about performing the annual Girls Band Party event with other people that she didn’t know had her feeling weird. Maybe she just didn’t want Afterglow to be overshadowed by everything. The bands meant a lot to her, and she always wanted to show that to the audience. Maybe she was just stubborn. Before she could dwell on it any longer, her pig-tailed little sister burst through the door. Ako’s energy always but a smile on her face.

“Sis you’re not gonna believe this! Rin-rin and I met some totally cool people at the arcade today! And they’re doing something with Kokoro and her friends!”

“Does that something happen to be a super awesome show who yours truly is gonna attend with the rest of Afterglow?”

“Yeah that’s the one! I’m gonna ask Yukina about it tomorrow. These events are always so much fun!”

“Yeah they are! I’m sure it’ll be great either way but with you there it’s gonna be a blast!”

“Hehe you really think so sis?”

“I know so! Now go on and do your homework or you’ll forget.”

“Awww fiiiine…”

Just how many people are going to join the event? Ako met people at the arcade but she wasn’t sure who. Whether it was the girls that she met already or not she didn’t know.

“Ako seemed really happy. Must’ve been someone really cool. Hanging out with those people wouldn’t be such a bad idea. That might just get me feeling less weird. Well, just gotta keep looking on the bright side.”

~~~

For everyone involved it seemed like the best idea is to go with the flow. Perhaps lasting friendships will form under the circumstances of this newly established project. The narrative of preparation and putting on such a huge event shall continue. However, the relationships these teens shall build up will be highlighted on the side. What will the future bring for these new acquaintances? We shall see eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you may be wondering “what was with that epilogue thing?” Well I figured out that making a long form fic when I’m constantly having different ideas is a horrible idea. So my solution is making this a series of fics. This fic itself is going to be the main one about everyone getting together to perform the Project Dream event. My other ideas for characters from both franchises interacting will be side stories of sorts in the form of their own one shots still in this series. I’m sorry if this causes confusion but I feel this is the best way to keep things interesting without my brain exploding. For right now the main story will be on hiatus while I focus on these side stories and take some time to myself to figure things out. Hope that makes sense!


End file.
